Operating systems in computers enable the computers to communicate with external resources. The operating system typically handles direct control of items associated with computer usage including keyboard, display, disk storage, network facilities, printers, modems, etc. The operating system in a computer is typically designed to cause the central processing unit (“CPU”) to perform tasks including the managing of local and network file systems, memory, peripheral device drivers, and processes including application processes. Placing responsibility for all of these functions on the CPU imposes significant processing burdens on it, particularly when the operating system is sophisticated, as, for example, in the case of Windows NT (available from Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash.), Unix (available from many sources, including from SCO Software, Santa Cruz, Calif., and, in a version called “Linux” from Red Hat Software, Cambridge, Mass.), and NetWare (available from Novell, Provo, Utah). The more the burden is placed on the CPU to run processes other than those associated with applications, the less CPU time is available to run applications with the result that performance of the applications may be degraded. In addition, the throughput of devices external to the CPU is subject to the limitations imposed by the CPU when the operating system places responsibility for managing these devices on the CPU. Furthermore, reliability of the overall software-hardware system, including the CPU, running the operating system, in association with the devices, will depend, among other things, on the operating system. Owing to the inherent complexity of the operating system, unforeseen conditions may arise which may undermine stability of the overall software-hardware system.